Animal Museum
Animal Museum 'is a fanmade museum in Marysville, California, with rooms with exhibits that have both animatronic and live animals. Areas 'Cold Zone Cold Zone 'is a room based off of the snowy climates. 'Animatronic Animals *Arctic Wolf *Elasmotherium *Giant Ground Sloth *Musk Ox *Polar Bear *Sabertooth Tiger (aka Saber-toothed Cat) *Walrus *Wolverine *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros 'Live Animals' *Adele Penguin *Arctic Fox *Arctic Hare *Arctic Tern *Atlantic Puffin *Chinstrap Penguin *Emperor Penguin *Ermine *Gannet *Harp Seal *King Penguin *Lemming *Little Blue Penguin *Northern Fur Seal *Reindeer *Rockhopper Penguin *Sea Lion *Snow Goose *Snowy Owl *Weddell Seal 'Desert Zone' Desert Zone 'is a room based off of desert places in the world. 'Animatronic Animals *Coyote *Frilled Lizard (a bit enlarged) *Gila Monster *Rattlesnake *Roadrunner *Scorpion *Tarantula 'Live Animals' *Armadillo *Bactrian Camel *Blue-Tongued Skink *Collared Peccary *Desert Tortoise *Dromedary Camel *Fennec Fox *Gecko *Gerbil *Jackrabbit *Jerboa *Kangaroo Rat *Oryx 'Cave Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Desmoxytes (a bit enlarged) *Kaua'i Cave Wolf Spider *Mexican Freetail Bat *Sinocallipus (a bit enlarged) *Titanophyllum (a bit enlarged) *Tumbling Creek Cavesnail 'Live Animals' *Big Brown Bat *Blind Cave Fish *Cave Cricket *Earthworm *Little Brown Bat *Moth *Vampire Bat 'Forest Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *American Killer Dylanus *Ant (a bit enlarged) *Bald Eagle *Dhole *Falcon *Moose *Mosquito *Red Tailed Hawk *Skunk *Timber Wolf 'Live Animals' *Badger *Beaver *Black Bear *Cardinal *Canada Goose *Cottontail Rabbit *Earthworm *European Dylanus *European Rabbit *Great Horned Owl *Gray Fox *Gray Squirrel *Lynx *Mallard Duck *Mule Deer *Muskrat *Newt *Nightingale *Red Fox *Red Squirrel *Porcupine *Opossum *Raccoon *Salamander *Shrew *Turkey *Weasel *White-tailed Deer 'Savanna Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *African Elephant *African Killer Bee *Cape Buffalo *Giraffe *Hippopotamus *Python *Quagga *Serval 'Live Animals' *Aardvark *African Crowned Crane *African Dylanus *African Grey Parrot *African Tortoise *African Wild Cat *African Wild Dog *Antelope (different species of antelopes) *Baboon *Boa Constrictor *Caracal *Cheetah *Cattle Egret *Civet *Common Egret *Gazelle *Gemsbok *Gnu *Hyena *Leopard *Macaque *Meerkat *Mongoose *Ostrich *Oxpecker *Rhinoceros *Vervet Monkey *Vultures *Warthog *Zebra *Zorilla 'Madagascar Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Angonoka Tortoise *Madagascar Giant Dylanus *Madagascar Trumpet-Nosed Dylanus *Madagascan Lark (a bit enlarged) *Mantella Frog *Spear-Nosed Snake *Tomato Frog 'Live Animals' *Aye-Aye *Bamboo Lemur *Black Lemur *Black and White Ruffed Lemur *Chameleon *Comet Moth *Day Gecko *Dwarf Lemur *Fanaloka *Flatid Leaf Bugs *Flying Fox *Fossa *Indri *Mouse Lemur *Narrow-Striped Mongoose *Pill Millipede *Red-Ruffed Lemur *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Ring-Tailed Mongoose *Tenrec *Verreaux's Sifaka *Uroplatus Gecko 'Outback Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Cassowary *Dingo *Diprotodon *Dromornis *Ekaltadeta *Genyornis *Megalania *Short-faced kangaroo *Tasmanian Devil *Thylacine *Thylacoleo 'Live Animals' *Bandicoot *Bennett's Wallaby *Bilby *Black Swan *Brush-tailed Rock Wallaby *Cockatoo (different species of cockatoos) *Common Wombat *Duck-Billed Platypus *Echidna *Emu *Gray Kangaroo *Goanna *Hopping Mice *Koala *Red Kangaroo *Wallaroo *Yellow-footed Rock Wallaby 'Prairie Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *American Bison *American Black Bear *American Crow *Doedicurus *Glyptodon (also known as Glyptotherium) *Grizzly Bear *Moose 'Live Animals' *American Common Dylanus *American Elk *Bighorn Sheep *Black-footed Ferret *Coyote *Dall Sheep *Gray Wolf *Prairie Dog *Pronghorn 'Rainforest Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Anaconda *Asian Rhinoceros *Chalicotherium *Chimpanzee *Dodo *Gastronis *Giant Python (a bit enlarged) *Gorilla *Orangutan *Propalaeotherium *Tiger 'Live Animals' *Asian Dylanus *Asian Elephant *Asian Giraffe Beast *Asian Tapir *Caimans *Capybara *Coati *Bongo *Giant Anteater *Gibbon *Hornbills *Howler Monkey *Iguanas *Jaguar *Mandrill *Okapi *Parrots *Peccary *Rainforest Songbirds *South American Tapir *Three-toed Sloth *Toucans *Vervet Monkey *Wild Water Buffalo 'Swamp Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Ambulocetus *Cottonmouth Snake (a bit enlarged) *Dimetrodon *Gharial *Giant Otter (a bit enlarged) 'Live Animals' *Amazon River Dolphin *American Alligator *American River Otter *Flamingo *Florida Running Dylanus *Green Anaconda *Ibis *Mandarin Duck *Nile Crocodile *Nutria *Koi *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Silver Carp *Spoonbill *Swamp Deer *White-Faced Whistling Duck 'Water Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Ammonite *Blue Whale *Dolichorhynchops *Giant Squid *Great White Shark *Humpback Whale *Ichthyosaur *Krill (a bit enlarged) *Kronosaurus *Mosasaur *Orca *Plesiosaur *Right Whale *Sea Anemone *Sea Urchin 'Live Animals' *Anchovy *Beluga Whale *Bivalve *Black-Faced Blenny *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brittle Star *Commerson's Dolphin *Cuttlefish *Dugong *Herring *Limpet *Manatee *Minnow *Narwhal *Nautilus *Octopus *Oyster *Pilot Whale *Porpoise *Reef Fish *Salmon *Sardine *Sawfish *Sea Bass *Sea Star *Sharks *Squid *Stingray *Trout *Tuna 'Beach Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *African Sea Eagle *Japanese Spider Crab *Jellyfish *Moray Eel *Sea Gulls 'Live Animals' *California Sea Lion *Common Murre *Crayfish *Gobies (including mudskippers) *Harbour Seal *Horseshoe Crab *Hermit Crab *Lobster *Marine Iguana *Pelican *Razor Clam *Razorbill *Sea Turtle *Shore Crabs *Starfish 'Dinosaur Zone' This zone includes dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and ancient survivors (which are live animals). 'Animatronic Animals' *Ankylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Diplodocus *Edmontia *Edmontosaurus *Guanlong *Hypsilophodon *Iguanodon *Mononykus *Ornitholestes *Ornithomimus *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Protoceratops *Pterosaurs (including pteranodon) *Shunosaurus *Stegosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Velociraptor 'Live Animals' *American Cockroach *Cane Toad *Dragonflies *Lungfish *Modern Mesothele Spider *Mugger Crocodile *Sevengill Shark 'Bug Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Honey Bee (a bit enlarged( *Hornet (a bit enlarged) *House Fly (a bit enlarged) *Mosquito (a bit enlarged) *Wasp (a bit enlarged) 'Live Animals' *Army Ant *Butterflies *Dung Beetle *Leaf-Cutter Ant *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Moths *Praying Mantis *Rhinoceros Beetle *Stag Beetle *Stick Insect *Termite *Water Strider 'Farm Zone' This zone is a petting zoo-like area for both kids and adults, so they can feed and play with live farm animals. 'Animatronic Animals' *Bull *Dairy Cattle *Horse 'Live Animals' *Domestic Alpaca *Domestic Chicken *Domestic Donkey *Domestic Duck *Domestic Goat *Domestic Goose *Domestic Guinea Pig *Domestic Llama *Domestic Miniature Cattle *Domestic Pig *Domestic Rabbit *Domestic Turkey 'Mountain Zone' 'Animatronic Animals' *Gigantopithecus *Moa *Steppe Bison *Steppe Mammoth 'Live Animals' *Argali (aka Mountain Sheep) *Bharal *Gelada *Giant Panda *Goral *Guanaco *Himalayan Tahr *Markhor *Mountain Goat *New Zealand Giant Dylanus *Red Panda *Rhea *Snow Leopard *Takin *Vicuña Category:Zoos Category:Parks Category:Museums